Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable connection component for electrical connection of a shielded multi-core cable, comprising a union nut having an internal thread, comprising a splicing part made of insulating material and having a series of notches for separating the wires of the cable, and comprising a shielding element for making contact with the shielding of the cable. When the union nut is screwed onto an electrically conductive connecting body provided with an external thread corresponding to the internal thread, the wire insulation of the wire ends inserted into the splicing part is separated from insulation displacement terminals arranged in the connecting body and penetrating into the notches in the splicing part and the conductors of the wires are contacted.
Description of Related Art
The invention furthermore relates to a cable connection device as well as a cable link device with a cable connection component according to the invention and a device connection component or a cable link component as well as a method for assembly of a shielding element in a splicing part of a cable connection component according to the invention.
A cable connection component as part of a cable connection device is known from both German Patent DE 199 51 455 C1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,884 B1 and German Patent Application DE 10 2011 108 123 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 9,172,179 B2 with which the wires of a multi-core cable can be connected in a simple manner to the connecting elements of a device connection component or a cable link component without first requiring that the wire insulation of the individual wires be removed. In the cable connection component depicted, for example, in FIG. 6 of German Patent DE 199 51 455 C1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,884 B1 and FIG. 1 of German Patent Application DE 10 2011 108 123 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 9,172,179 B2, the individual wires of the cable are initially inserted into the splicing part which is designated there as a wire-holding and -guiding part. The wire ends are then crimped and inserted into recesses in the splicing part that serve as retaining locks for the wires during radial redirection. Subsequently, the wire ends protruding through the recesses are cut off, so that the union nut can then be screwed onto the corresponding external thread of a connecting body. When the union nut is screwed onto the connecting body, the splicing part is pressed into the connecting body, whereby the insulation displacement terminals arranged in the connecting body enter into the notches provided in the splicing part and thereby penetrate the wire insulation of the individual wires (which cross the notches) and contact the individual conductors.
Cable connection or link devices constructed in such a manner (which are already fundamentally known from German Patent DE 198 36 622 C2) have exceptionally proven their value in practice for over fifteen years and are especially extensively distributed by the applicant under the product name QUICKON® in various embodiments (cf. pages 92 and 93 of the catalogue “PLUSCON 2011” from Phoenix Contact GmbH & Co. KG).
In industrial process and measurement engineering, high interference immunity is often required. In measurement, steering, and control engineering, this immunity is a deciding factor for the availability of industrial facilities. During the setup of low-noise systems, shielded cables are being used increasingly in order to prevent capacitive and inductive electromagnetic couplings into the cable. The one end of the shielded cable is often thereby connected via a plug connector or a cable connection device to an electrical device (a sensor/actuator box, for example); the other end is connected to the supply connection via, for example, a terminal. The contacting of the cable shielding takes place on the device-side most commonly via the metallic sleeve of the plug connector or the connecting body via which the shielding is connected to the metallic housing of the electrical device.
Various options are known from practice for how the electrically conducting connection can be made between the shielding of the cable and the metallic plug sleeve of a connector which then functions as a shielding sleeve. The shielding can thereby be connected to the metallic plug sleeve either directly or via an additional shielding element. Plug connectors are known from practice in which the shielding (which is often formed as braided shielding) is directly soldered to the plug sleeve. This method of connecting the shielding to the plug sleeve involves, however, a relatively high installation cost. Furthermore, the soldering process is relatively difficult, due to the relatively large mass of the plug sleeve.
In an alternative configuration of the direct connection of the shielding to the plug sleeve, a portion of the cable sheath is removed on the free end of the cable and the shielding is pushed back over the adjacent cable sheath before the cable, thus prepared, is inserted into the plug sleeve. The plug sleeve is then deformed in the area in which the shielding has been pushed back over the cable sheath such that the shielding is clamped between the cable sheath and the plug sleeve. A direct connection of this sort of the shielding of the cable to a metallic plug sleeve is, in the previously described cable connection device or the described cable connection component, not readily possible, as the cable inside of the cable connection component is surrounded by the splicing part composed of insulating material.
As a consequence, German Utility Model DE 20 2008 004 892 U1 suggests the use of a pot-shaped shielding transfer element which has a ground and an angled collar and is pinned on the side of the splicing part that faces towards the cable to be connected. To electrically connect the shielding of the cable to the metallic plug sleeve of the device connection part, the exposed shielding of the cable is guided outwardly over the collar of the shielding element in such a way that the shielding electrically conductively contacts the plug sleeve during screwing of the union nut onto the external thread of the plug sleeve. A disadvantage of this approach is that the shielding must be placed by hand over the collar of the shielding transfer element before the wires of the cable are connected to ensure a reliable transfer of the shielding effect of the shielding.
A cable connection component (described at the outset) is known from German Patent DE 10 2010 017 265 B4 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 8,696,376 B2 in which a shielding element is arranged inside of the splicing part (designated there as a guidance device). The shielding element is designed as a funnel-shaped interception system which has an annular base part as well as four spring elements, bent inwardly in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the splicing part or the cable connection component. Furthermore, one of the spring elements is connected to a conducting element extending in the longitudinal direction of the cable connection component, which conducting element is inserted into the splicing part in the same manner as the wires of the cable to be connected. As the union nut is screwed onto the external thread of the connecting body, the conducting element (like the wires of the cable) is contacted by an insulation displacement terminal arranged in the connecting body. In the cable connection device known from German Patent DE 10 2010 017 265 B4 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 8,696,376 B2, the electrically conductive connection of the shielding of the cable thus takes place via the shielding element and the conducting element with only one of the contacts arranged in the connecting body.